Erectile impotence is a common problem for men. Impotence is characterized by an inability to achieve and/or maintain a penile erection for the purpose of participating in sexual activity. Typically, impotence is caused by physiological and/or psychological conditions. Many devices known in the art for treating or overcoming the effects of impotence include pumps and implants which are complicated and must be surgically implanted.